


cherry lipped.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [36]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "i've noticed that johns lips are often chapped. i feel that. could you pls write a fic where he puts on some chapstick ? i just want him to feel better"





	cherry lipped.

1964,

Much to John’s oblivious unawareness; people had begun to notice the dry state of the sensitive skin on his lips. Now it wasn’t actually all that many that got close enough to note that his lips were, in fact, chapped. Paul had. And, well, he felt he was the most affected by that. Staring at John all day as they either sang or sat crossed legged in front of each other writing songs. And it would eventually cause mouth sores which with make it hard to sing. And, well, it also wasn’t easy to not look and scrutinize the way his skin cracked on his lower lip. And that was the only reasons it bothered him… okay?

He knew he couldn’t tell John outright. Wouldn’t want to hurt his masculinity, y’know? So Paul had decided to go a sneaky way about it. Leaving small tubes of the generic aloe vera chapstick in the pockets of John’s abundance of jackets and bags.

It made no difference.

So Paul questioned if it was the choice in flavours. For it certainly wasn’t for the lack of chapstick that his lips were staying dry. So he got a variety of tastes to test if that would make any difference. Lemon. Strawberry. Raspberry. Cherry. And so many more. All spread out in various places where he knew John would come across them.

Paul was very excited to find out which would turn out to be successful. He was hopeful in the fact that that at least one would be… Oh God, was he hopeful for it to work. He knew from personal experience chapped lips were hell and he took pride in maintaining their softness that fitted his role as the ‘cute one’ oh so well. It wasn’t any competition or sweat off his back if John came into the chapstick using fold. He knew Ringo used one, though the flavour and brand eluded him still. That fella could be very secretive. And, hell, he had seen George use a Coca Cola flavoured one. Paul hadn’t even known before that that such a chapstick flavour existed!

All of this left Paul closely keeping an eye out on John. To see if he used one. To… like, catch him in the act. Just so he knew for sure and couldn’t chalk it up to the change in temperature or something.

It was when they were sitting together on a hotel bed; looking over some songs, that his chapstick bearing tree finally bore fruit. John thought he was being all sneaky in the rare moment Paul’s attention was elsewhere; taking advantage of the moment to put on the slightest strokes of the cherry coloured type Paul had carefully thrown into John’s guitar case one morning.

Paul almost fell off the bed when he saw John’s reflection in an incredibly clean window, gently put on the chapstick and smacking his lips ever so carefully not to attract Paul’s attention.

He said nothing. Not wanting to inadvertently shame John and, with a lot of pride, returned to the writing session with his now fresh lipped best mate.


End file.
